We Wish We Were Kids
by MirandaTam42
Summary: A Very Potter Senior Year fanfic about Tom Riddle's life at the orphanage with the antichrist child Damian. Damien was cut out of the youtube version of AVPSY but appeared in the script, along with the hint that the two of them kissed in the cave by the sea. This explores their relationship and influence on one another. Team Starkid AVPM AVPS Voldemort


**THIS FEATURES DAMIAN, A CHARACTER THAT WAS CUT FROM THE YOUTUBE VERSION OF AVPSY BUT IS IN THE SCRIPT AND WAS THERE FOR THE LIVE SHOW. PLEASE READ THE ALWAYS DANCE SECTION OF THE SCRIPT IF YOU HAVE NOT ALREADY. I do not own Starkid, A Very Potter Senior Year, Tom Riddle, Damian/Damien/Damain/Daiman/Demonionucleois/Daemin /Deimon/Daiman/Demon/Deamon/Daemain/Daiman/Daemòn/ Daemian/Demen/Damon/Damàin/Damaiean/Evil D/Daeman/Damein/Damion/Deiman/Damean/Damaen/, or any other characters from AVPSY.**

People seem to have an odd definition of evil.

Every Sunday a doctor or priest comes to see me and tells me that dancing is bad, liking boys is bad, and that I'm bad. He always says that I have to work hard to be good so that people will like me and not be scared of me and so my soul won't go to hell.

I don't know why he tells me this. I have a friend who came from hell, and he seems okay.

Okay, he was just sent here from there. He gets really offended when people call him a hellion since he hardly remembers the place and identifies as a Brit, but he _is _the anti-Christ, or he will be when he grows up. I heard that the anti-Christ will bring chaos and suffering to the world, and I think they have the wrong kid. Damian's as sweet as a butterfly.

Damien came here when I was five years old. I was outside, dancing on the sidewalk, and a giant three headed dog dropped the crying four year old Damain on the porch of the orphanage. Mrs. Cole screamed in fright as the dog bounded away and screeched even louder when she took a good look at Demain.

"Good God, what _are _you?"

I didn't think that was a nice way to greet the newest kid so I skipped my way over to look at him. I don't like Mrs. Cole but I understood why she was frightened.

Damian looked sort of like those pictures of fauns or satyrs I found in those _Chronicles of Narnia _books with thick furry legs, little horns, hooves, and no shirt whatsoever. He was crying though, so even though I knew I was the worst person to comfort him because I looked scary too I knelt down and gave him a hug, trying to tell him that it was okay and that I would be his friend, if he wanted me.

"THOMAS MARVOLO RIDDLE, GET AWAY FROM HIM!" yelled Mrs. Cole.

I gave the kid one final squeeze and stepped back. I wanted to keep holding him but I didn't want Mrs. Cole to get mad at me.

Damain sniffled and choked out, "My name is Damien and I was sent here to learn about humans so I can destroy the world and everything good in it, but I don't wanna I wanna go home it's too cold here CERBERUS COME BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"

"SILENCE!" Mrs. Cole grimaced and pulled Daiman to his hooves. "The other nuns and I shall raise you here so you may live a full and happy life without destroying anything. Room 24601 is free so head there immediately and make yourself at home." She turned to me and said, "Thomas, lead the way, and don't do anything like dancing or hugging and giving this terrible little thing even worse ideas than what he already has."

"Okay."

He followed me into the building and once we were out of sight I held his hand. Damon was crying even harder and I wanted to make him feel better. "This place kinda sucks, and I know it must feel really cold to you here, and the walls are really drab, but I just wanted to let you know that if you want me, I'd love to be your friend. I'm evil and weird looking too and no one likes me."

"How are you evil, Thomas? I was sent here so I can destroy humanity someday, I don't think it can get much worse than that."

"I like dancing and hugging and boys."

"That's not evil, is it?"

"You saw what Mrs. Coleslaw did when I gave you a hug, it sure is to her."

Damian giggled. "I hate coleslaw."

"Me too."

"So." I opened the door to his room and he wrapped himself up in all of his bedding. "I'm supposed to be evil and hurt people, but I don't want to. Do you think it'd be okay if I was evil like you?"

"Sure." I sat on his bed and I felt really bad about what I was going to say, like I could lose this new friend forever. "There's another thing I do that isn't normal either." I stood up, not sure why I had sat down on the first place, and I thought of all the happy feelings of dancing and having a friend and sparkles shot out of my fingers.

"Cool!"

"Cool?" No one else thought it was cool.

"Yeah!" He grinned and held up his own hands and shot a few sparks out. "I'm supposed to be able to shoot fire or lightning but I need a lot more practice. Also, I have telekinesis, which means I can move things without touching them, but it doesn't work yet."

"Woah!" I started dancing around his room and sparkles shot out I was so happy. "I'm not alone! We can be weird and evil together!"

"Yey!"

I climbed onto the bed and gave Demian another hug and let it last. He cuddled me too and I held him tighter feeling so happy I was hugging a boy and not being yelled at or made fun of. "I know this isn't your home, and it isn't mine either. We don't have homes. This is basically the holy lost and found of unwanted girls and boys who are either left here by parents or uh, dropped on the doorstep by giant three headed dogs. We have to stick together to make it a home, and that's why I'm so happy to have you here, to finally have a friend, so this can become a home for me."

Damian didn't respond because he didn't need to. We stayed in his room on his bed and talked for hours about the human world and people's behaviors and traditions.

"You know," he said. "I don't want to wreak havoc on the world at all. Some people like Coleslaw are mean, but other people can be nice. Like Canadians."

"I suppose. I haven't met anyone nice aside from you."

"You've met yourself, silly!"

"I'm nice?"

"Of course you are!" Damain draped part of his blanket wrap over me and I gave up on any self restraint I had and pulled him onto my lap.

"How old are you?"

"I'm four years old, Earth years."

"I'm five."

"You can be like my big brother then!" I felt a flutter in my tummy that I assumed was the feeling of being someone's big brother, and I liked it. I smiled and then felt a bit panicky.

"Big brothers are allowed to hug and dance with their little brothers, right?"

"Mine never did, but I think it's okay. We're pretty unorthodox here anyways."

I felt myself relax and Damian did too. "You use really big words like 'telekenisis' and 'unorthadox', and I like it. Is it okay if I tell my diary about them?"

"Sure!" Daiman's furry legs combined with the blanket made me feel really warm and I found myself falling asleep. I started to tip backwards but Damain lightly pinched me on the arm.

"I guess I should go to bed, huh?"

"Goodnight Tom!"

"Goodnight Demian!"

We found each other the next day in the courtyard of the orphanage and I was glad I found him when I did.

"What happened to your feet?"

"You should shave your legs."

"Are you related to Tom? Because you both are freaks."

"Why are there horns on your head? Are they why your parents left you here?"

"Put a shirt on!"

Damein frantically looked at all the kids around him before he screamed, "I'M NOT RELATED TO TOM BUT HE'S MY FRIEND I'M A DEMON CHILD AND SHIRTS MAKE MY CHEST ITCH SO NO I WON'T WEAR ONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"What a weirdo."

"I don't blame his parents for ditching him."

"HEY." I stood beside Damian and glared at the kids who were being nasty. "HE SAID TO LEAVE HIM ALONE. SO GO."

"MRS. COLESLAAAAAAAAAAW!" shouted Demian. "KIDS ARE BEING MEAN TO ME!"

Mrs. Cole came running out of the building faster than I expected. "Shoo! All of you shoo!" The kids nervously walked away and Mrs. Cole looked at Damian. "What did you call me?"

"I thought you heard me since you came running out. I called you coleslaw so that you'd get out here quicker."

"Oh. Well Daemon, I have a priest here to speak with you and we'll see about helping you blend into normal society. Just Daeman, not you Tom." I had started to follow them inside and I was left standing outside feeling sad. What would they tell him? That he was bad for being something he couldn't help, or that he should stop spending time with me? I ran into the orphanage and I sat in Daiman's room on his bed so I could talk to him once he got back.

I didn't have to wait too long. He walked in fifteen minutes later with wet eyes and I knew my fears had been confirmed. "Damian? What did he tell you, why are you crying?"

I was relieved when he crawled onto my lap; he still wanted me. "Th-they said I-I should n-never c-c-conjure f-fire again, th-that I sh-should c-consider either sh-shaving m-my l-legs or w-wear baggy p-pants, w-wear sh-shoes o-over m-y hooves, g-get used t-t-to those itchy sh-shirts, g-g-gg-get m-my h-h-horns r-rem-moved, a-and st-stop being w-w-with y-you." He put his head on my shoulder and full on cried his heart out.

"That's awful. You aren't going to do any of that, are you?"

"NO!" His loud response made me jump.

"That's good. I like you just the way you are and I'd be sad if you changed to look like a human. You'd be sad too."

"Hmmhmm." He continued crying and I handed him tissues when he needed them. After a few minutes he finished crying and stared into the distance, deep in thought. I wanted to ask him what he was thinking about but refrained from bugging him.

"I've figured out why I was sent here," he said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Daemon frowned at the floor. "I'm supposed to hurt this world, but I couldn't have done it from afar, so I'd need to be familiar with it, and I'd need to hate everything in it. So I got sent here, in this orphanage, where no one but you likes me or accepts me, and I was supposed to grow up with a strong hatred of people that I'd readily kill everyone when the time came."

Damian looked me in the eyes and said, "They failed. I won't kill anyone, ever. There are people like you in the world who will accept me, like me, be friends with me, and because of that, I'll never do it. I'll prove them all wrong. I'm different but I'm not evil."

"I'm really proud of you. All of my life I've heard that I was evil because I killed my mommy when I was born, but I think that turning you away from killing everyone makes me not evil, right?"

"Even if no one else accepts us, right."

Damien pulled me off of his bed and dragged me outside to the same courtyard where everyone had been harassing him earlier. "I want you to teach me how to tap dance right here right now in front of everyone."

"Um, uh what?" Most of the kids are outside today and they're all staring at us.

"Come on then, it doesn't matter that they're staring, teach me."

"Okay." I try not to feel the glares of everyone around us as I show Damian how to tap dance. He seems to get it, and I forget about the crowd as he successfully learns fast and dances right beside me, his hooves making perfect clopping noises against the pavement. I'm focused on our dance but I can hear some kids clapping and a few clumsy rhythms being tapped out around us before-

"STOP THIS IMMEDIATELY!" Mrs. Cole again ran out from wherever she spies on everyone and the other children vanished. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DANCING? AND DAMIAN, YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE FOLLOWING THOSE STEPS WE GAVE YOU!"

Damien crossed his arms and said, "Coleslaw lady, I can show you all that I won't grow up evil like you say, that dancing and being with Tom isn't bad, and I can do this all without looking like a boring human." He snapped his fingers in a firely Z formation like we'd seen some girls do and grabbed my hand and haughtily moonclopped us to his room with Mrs. Cole shouting and him coolly ignoring her.

"Wow," I said once we got there. "That was an awesome moonwalk; I never even taught you that! And you stood up to Mrs. Cole and confronted her, I-I'm amazed!"

"Really?" Daimen blushed and grinned at me.

"Yes really! You're a huge inspiration to me."

"Awwwwww." He hugged me and put his head on my shoulder. "You're a great friend."

"You too."

Years passed which brings us to yesterday.

Damian's and my first kiss.

"Come on kids, we're going to the beach!" called Mrs. Cole. This beach she was speaking of had more rock than sand and the day looked miserable with a typical cloudy sky and rain in the forecast.

Also known as perfect for us because the sun makes Daemin get headaches and sometimes burns.

We all made it through the tedious hour hike down to the beach where Mrs. Cole lets us loose, making everyone promise they'll be back in 3 hours.

Damien and I held hands and smirked at the uncomfortable looks everyone had as they strived to look somewhere else even though they know what we're doing. Mrs. Cole didn't bother saying anything. We looked around and didn't see any close by secluded areas where we could hang out alone. "Want to go explore the cave over there?" asked Damian as he pointed to a cave far out on the other side of the beach surrounded by sharp rocks.

"Sure."

Still holding hands we walked and stumbled a bit towards the ominous and delightful looking cave. Once there we hopped on and around rocks (made easy with Damein's hooves and my dancing skills or luck) until we got to the mouth of the cave, revealing a still, vast lake. It looked like no one had ever been here.

"Now what?" asked Damian.

"I dunno. It'd be cool if we could get a boat and go out on the lake."

I don't know who or what did it, but a boat magically appeared on the bank of the lake next to us. Daiman shrugged and stepped in, followed closely by me.

"Let's have some light, huh?" He took a deep breath and shot flames out toward the cave's perimeter, lighting up the whole cavern and giving it a warm glow. Demèn used his telekinesis to move the boat out towards the center of the lake. The slow pace was relaxing and for a minute or so we both enjoyed the rock formations and the soft ripples of water from the boat's wake quietly splashing up against the far reaches of the lake.

Daiman slowed the boat down so we were hardly moving and he held both of my hands in his. I blinked in surprise as he said, "Remember when we were little, and I said you were like my big brother?"

I smiled. "Of course."

"I take it back."

My heart died.

"I want you to be something a little outside of a brother."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

He let go of my hands and his fingertips gently traced each of my cheeks before both of his hands cupped my face. My breath caught as he leaned forward and was so close to me that his lips were a couple centimeters away from mine. "If we do this, we should both close our eyes," he whispered.

"Alright," I whispered back. I felt awkward that he was touching me and I wasn't touching him so I slipped one hand into his hair and let the other rest on his hip. Knowing that he would bring us together, I closed my eyes and gasped when his lips found mine.

The warmth and softness of him gently moving against me startled me into kissing back without needing to think. My hand massaged his scalp as I shivered with the new sensation of kissing someone. It felt perfect to give Damian this kind of soft affection. His hands left my face and moved towards the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him. I looped my arm around his waist and rubbed his back. It's odd that I never appreciated his lack of a shirt before.

Damien broke our kiss so he could breathe normally and I gave him a peck on the lips before saying, "Everyone should quit wearing shirts and be more like you."

"Everyone should shoot sparkles when they're happy and be more like you." Sparkles? My eyes widened and I gazed at the sparkles that were zooming around the cave. I had never made so many before; there were so many it looked like we'd set off fireworks!

"You make me happy." It was a stupid thing to say and I expected him to say so. Instead, he stood up and helped me up with him and held me as close as he could. His overly warm body pressed against mine made me feel extra aware of myself making my tummy flutter. I felt myself blush and I smiled at him. "May I do something I've always wanted to do?"

"Okay."

I reached up and gently scratched his head behind his horns. It was his turn to blush and we both laughed. "Does it feel nice?"

"Yeah it does!" Damien kissed me again and sucked a tiny bit on my upper lip. I did the same thing on his lower and we both held the other person tighter as the sensation made our hearts beat quicker. The sparkles were getting so bright that Damian's fire looked dim and I had to close my eyes so they wouldn't hurt. My demon friend's skin was so smooth and warm I couldn't resist stroking his back again. Daemien gently pet my sides and I let my hands wander around his back and shoulders and a little bit along his ribs. I was in heaven, but I move my head back and break our kiss.

"Are you uncomfortable?" he asked with a worried look. "I'll stop if you are."

"No, I was wondering if you wanted to try that weird kissing old people do. You know, with tongues."

"Oh, we can see how it feels." We opened our mouths and ran out tongues slowly around each other's mouth and felt the other person's tongue. It wasn't much fun and it was really wet.

"I don't think it's my thing," said Damian.

"Me neither." He kissed me on the lips again and we did a lot of the same we'd done before with touching the other person's back or face or shoulders. We must have stood there for about ten minutes enjoying each other before Damain shifted because his legs needed to move.

I didn't think the situation through and I moved with him so we were both on the far left side of the boat and the whole thing tipped over and we fell into the water with shrieks and flailing. We calmed down after a few seconds and I swam over to Damian to help him stay afloat (think fur makes heavy legs). He sputtered water and used his telekinesis to right our boat. I helped him into the boat and he carefully pulled me out of the water. Both of us were very cold and a sudden wave of tiredness washed over me as Damaien made us zoom towards the mouth of the cave.

"Do you trust me, Tom?" Our little boat scraped up against the rocky edge of the lake and we shakily got out of it.

"Yes."

"Come here then." He opened his arms and I hugged him, wondering why I needed to trust him. "I can get us both dry because my fire is really good, but you have to trust me, okay?"

"Okay."

Damien put his head on my shoulder and held me like he was trying to protect me from the cold air. I nuzzled his cheek and mimicked his head placement. He sighed and flames flared up around us so close that I could feel their heat but they didn't touch me at all. My shirt and pants and hair were dry in under a minute and I felt extremely sleepy as his fire warmed me. A loud yawn escaped me when Damain stopped drying us.

"Good?" he asked.

"Wonderful," I replied.

We shared one last kiss before holding hands and trekking back to the orphanage with the other kids.

Here I am now, the next day, about to leave for Hogwarts with Dumbledore. "Dumbledore, can I say goodbye to Damian? He's that Anti-Christ kid that I kinda know."

"Oh yeah," says Dumbledore in what comes across to me as his typical blasé manner. Dumbledore is one of the few people I've ever met where I can call something he does typical of him after only knowing him for five minutes.

Damein is standing there looking really sad and shifting his feet and it pains me to have to leave him behind. Nevertheless, if I'm to go and live someone else and have other people like me, everything about this orphanage life has to go, including Damian. "So you finally got out, didn't you Tom?"

I nod. I need to break everything off with him, but at the same time I don't want to break him, so I do my best to make the parting blow not so bad. "Hey, Damian. You won't tell anybody about what we did in that cave by the sea, will ya? We were just practicing, weren't we? For when we grow up and have girlfriends or whatever? Right?"

Damian's eyes water and it looks like I just stabbed his heart. So much for making this easier on him. "But I thought…Nevermind… You're right Tom, we were just messin' around." A tear falls and I feel sick. I haven't seen Damian cry since the second day he was here and everyone was telling him he had to change. He looks awkward and uncomfortable and he turns away and I get the feeling that he's going to go and sob in his room until some nun yells at him to put some pants on for the billionth time. "I have to go. The sun! It burns us!" It's overcast outside but I let him go. I have to.

"Damian's so cool," I tell Dumbledore. 'Cool' isn't really the word I'm looking for. The words that really describe Damien would be friend, best friend, awesome, lonely, the only good thing that ever happened to me here. But I can't let Dumbledore know how I feel about him; it'd be too awkward, just so weird.

So I say cool. 'Cool will become my code word for amazing friend I made out with or want to make out with,' I decide in my mind.

The demon creature Damien did run to his room and cry for awhile but he recovered before a nun could come in and remind him that earthlings worth clothes and that he should do the same. He sat up in bed and felt empty inside but tried to think of a way to get Tom back.

The shock of losing his one and only friend wasn't fading, and he could hardly believe that Tom was gone. For a moment he considered the possibility that Dumbledore was a demon in disguise and Satan or Hades or Hel or Darth Vader whoever the hell else ran underworlds wanted him to snap and become evil over being in so much pain. They wouldn't stoop this low though. Tom really did just leave him.

But as he promised Tom and himself so many years ago, he was born to be the Antichrist, but he was going to grow up as good and kind natured as possible. No killing anyone, no setting things on fire, no evil things, just recycling and peace. At this rate with everyone in society rejecting him because he looked different the only options he had were monkhood or roadside hippie.

His heart wanted to let life go and die and go back home to where he truly came from but Damian shook off the bad feeling and focused on tapping into his odd branch of magic.

"I need to contact Tom at Hogwarts, or wherever he is now!"

A rather grumpy bat flew through the window and Damien decided it was best not to ask questions. He pulled out his notebook and a pencil and wrote,

_Dear Tom,_

_I know that peer pressure has always gotten to you more than me, and that's okay. But please, please, don't sacrifice our friendship, our love for one another because you want other people in your new world to think better of you. You once helped me not to change myself just so others would like me, and now I'm asking the same of you. You'll be sad if you do it, and I'll be sad too. I was born for evil, and I'm going my best to be good, or at least not evil. I forgot to recycle last year's homework and accidentally threw it in the garbage, so I have some things to work on, but I'm not letting my so-called path or destiny or what people think I should be doing get in the way of what I want to do with my time here._

_You've only been gone for about half an hour and I miss you terribly. You packed everything you owned so I know you're probably not going to live here anymore, but could you perhaps visit me? I'd go to your school, but you know the rules, no one can leave here unless a qualified adult picks them up._

_We had a wonderful night last night in the cave, and I know it meant something. You can try to deny it but there were sparkles all over the place. _

_I won't mind your new friends, I hope you find people to hang out with at school, but keep this old one, huh?_

_Write soon!_

_Love, Damian_

He gave the bat his letter and watched it fly out to wherever Tom was. Damien waited days to receive a reply and nothing ever came. The days became weeks and after a month he'd given up all hope on Tom ever talking to him again. The transition was a hard one to survive but he could manage without Tom there with him. Surviving, not living, that is.

Tom did indeed receive the letter but he tossed it out along with all other memories of his childhood. The past brought sentimentality and weakness, something he couldn't afford his fellow Slytherins to see.

Daiman never got a reply.

Well, not directly anyways.

Lord Voldemort's rise to power years later was very clear.

**I really liked the little glimpse of a friend Voldemort might have had in Damian in the AVPSY script (IN WHICH THEY CAN'T DECIDE ON HOW THEY WANT TO SPELL DAMIEN'S NAME) and the character got my attention right off. I was sad to see him cut from the show but I can always work with the script and fanfic it.**

**I did not see AVPSY live so if I did something extraordinarily OOC with the scene in which Tom says goodbye to Damian then I apologize.**

**This was a lot of fun to write, sometimes quite feely, and I hope you guys like the cool thing I did thar, or at least pointed out. I find it hard to believe that Voldemort referring to Quirrell as cool and Damian as cool is a coincidence.**

**I'm posting this at a little after 2 AM my time. Typo hunting is not happening tonight and it's very doubtful it'll fully happen tomorrow. If you see any feel free to holler!**

**Comments?**


End file.
